Elodorael 'Jayce' Utanos
Jayce is a surprisingly gentle, flamboyant, and sexual Mahjarrat that runs a store called Nature's Method. He currently lives in Varrock with his human wife, Agnes Utanos. He is roleplayed by Derp on World 42. Appearance Human Form Jayce's human form stands 6'0" tall, weighs 170 lbs and has the body of a fighter. He has a very thin, square, long face; with a rather deep cheek gaunt and high cheek bones. His chin height is rather low, and it portrudes quite far, forming at a rather round point, despite his square jaw. Jayce's nose is thin and triangular. His hair is dark brown, and long; it's often tied back in a ponytail, with a few strands of hair hanging forward. Jayce's beard is always short and evenly trimmed. Due to his manly, chiseled features, he's often described as being "handsome". Tattoos *Editing *Editing *Editing Clothing Jayce often dresses in loose, but stylish clothing. He's often found wearing his leather pants and black dragonhide boots, with an unbuttoned silk shirt that reveals his chest and tattoos. A recent lover of Jayce's left him with a green ribbon that he either wears as belt, or ties around his arm; he's never seen without it. Natural Form Jayce's natural form stands at 7'9", and weighs around 700 pounds. Due to his recent participation in a ritual, he has regained his skin. His head ridges are quite large and very developed due to his older age. He has been described as having a fair, more human-like complection and facial structure for a Mahjarrat, much like Sliske and Kharshai, as well as many others in his family, like Evgeni; yet his face still retains a rough, manly look to it. His eyes are a piercing green, that match the gem of the same color in his forehead. Armament Personality Skills and Abilities The only thing that has kept Jayce alive for so many millenia, is his skill in fighting. In the field of magic, he posses violent power and incredible skill, capable of destroying any foe that steps in his way; with a sword, and with his hands, he is just as capable. His extensive practice with his Mahjarrat shapeshifting ability, multiple elemental forms, and The Transcendance Technique allow him to easily push past the limits of a normal Mahjarrat. Magic Jayce is skilled in many different forms of magic and magicks, and is capable of traversing the Shadow Realm with ease. These are the types of magic that he knows, and how trained he is in each one. Ratings from highest to lowest are: Grandmaster, Mastery, Semi-Mastery, Adept, Journeyman, Novice. *Grandmaster in Primal Magic *Grandmaster in Earth/Sand/Rock Magic(k) *Grandmaster in Wind/Gale Magic(k) *Mastery in Miasmic Magick *Mastery in Telekinesis *Semi-Mastery in Fire/Lava/Smoke Magic(k) *Semi-Mastery in Water/Ice Magic(k) *Adept in Shadow Magick *Adept in Curses *Journeyman in Blood Magick *Journeyman in Illusionary Magic *Journeyman in Necromancy *Novice in Bloodfire Magick *Novice in Electricity Manipulation *Novice in Summoning *Novice in Astropathy *Varying Skill in Half of the Lunar Spellbook. Transcendence Technique The Transcendence Technique is a form of exceeding one's natural abilities using magical energy. It was invented by Jayce before the Mahjarrat came to Gielinor. One does the Transcendence Technique by bringing magical energy in to their body, and channeling it through their circulatory system. Through their blood, the energy is absorbed in to the muscles and brain, which are subsequently pushed past operating at their natural limits. While in this state, one's strength and speed vastly improve, and due to the presence of manifested energy in their body, one is able to create primal spells in only a fraction of the time that they normally take to create. While using the Transcendence Technique, the entire circulatory system glows through the skin; including the heart which can be seen beating inside the body. History Freneskae (Before Gielinor Existed) Menaphos Empire (2nd Age) Pillar of Exile (2nd Age) Tokoko (3rd Age) The God Wars (3rd Age) Return to the East (4th Age) Keldagrim (4th Age) Ardougne (Late 4th Age, Early 5th Age) Taverley (5th Age) Reaching Out (6th Age) Recent Events This section addresses events that are extremely recent and minor, or undeveloped plots (which will later get their own section). *None Family Tree The link below is a work in progress, but his immediate family is complete. His extended family is slowly being added. Names that are faded are people that are no longer living. (You will have to zoom in to about 400% to see the names and icons) Jayce's Family Tree Languages Known Jayce is fluent and semi-fluent, in speaking and writing, in the following languages: *Ancient *Canic (Semi-fluent) *Cat-speak (Semi-fluent) *Charrata *Common *Dwarven *Elven (Semi-fluent) *Fremennik (Semi-fluent) *Freneskaen *Kharidian *Menaphosian *Old Gnomish (Semi-fluent) *Wushanko Gallery Jayce02.png|Jayce in his room at the Blue Moon Inn Jayce01.png|Jayce in his druid clothes. JayceAdventuring.png|An example of Jayce's travelling clothes. JayceNatural.png|Jayce's armour in his Natural Form. JayceDruid02.png|Jayce, in his combat gear. Facts and Musical Inspiration Category:Mahjarrat Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Modern Magic user Category:Dark Magic user Category:Warrior Category:Mage Category:Adventurer Category:Eastern Lands Category:Healer Category:Godless